Resounding Spirit
by WhiteHaweke
Summary: An S-class mage returns to their guild , Fairy Tail, after completing a mission. Only to find things have changed a lot, there's even a new guild hall. Starts during the Fantasia Parade, fighting festival. With a little bit of of craziness along the way and into future arcs.
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone reading this I do NOT own the anime/ magna 'Fairy Tail' but Hiro Mashima does. This is just a Fan-fic that I hope people will enjoy. Please do excuse my lack of explaining people throguh the story, I am mainly just to lazy and hope that people have at least seen or heard of the show/ magna.**

Magnolia Town

It was good to be back in town after that long job. By long job I mean it took me a good four years to complete. It was an S-class mission so I expected it to be long but not that long. Most of the time was spent travelling. Although the reward was REALLY good. Yes... I see the guild.

Everyone ran out of the guild when I approached. I remembered seeing a poster advertising a Miss Fairy Tail competition. Hmm, maybe Mira scared them off with her take over spell.

I got closer to the guild doors and hears the Master, Makarov, warning someone,"You Fool! Turn them back to normal!" What the hells going on in there? I waited a few moments before moving towards the doors.

I walked through the doors seeing Laxus, Evergreen, Freid, Bixlow and Evergreen on stage, along with Bisca, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Kana and two others I didn't recognise. Only the latter had been turned to stone by Evergreen.

Laxus was looking at Makarov, "Why don't we play a game... old geezer?"

I was still over near the door listening to the exchange between them. Then Laxus nearly destroyed one of the statues. Then put his arm around the same one. "I'm taking these girls as hostages. I'll destroy them one by one if you break the rules. Like I said this is the main show." He was smirking.

"There are things that can't be taken as a joke, Laxus!" The master was angry at his grandson.

"Of course, I'm serious. It's just a game, to find out who is the strongest here, in Fairy Tail." He stood away from the girl, a serious but angry look on his face. "The rules are simple. The last survivor wins! The Fairy Tail Fight starts now!"

A table was smashed as Natsu got up. "Isn't this great?! Its way to easy to understand. I'm pumped" Laxus looked amused by Natsu's reaction, the Master wasn't, nor were the other members really.

"Natsu... your arrogant way of talking pisses me off!"

"Natsu.." Gramps was worried about him.

"What festival is this, old man? LETS START!" He charged at Laxus and I heard someone in the crowd shout at him 'D-Did you forget how terrible you were beaten by Laxus?'

"But your lack of attitude pisses me off more. Calm down Natsu." Natsu was about to hit Laxus with his fire covered fist. But Laxus hit him with his lightning that he could materialise from anywhere.

Evergreen waved her fan over her face, "If you want them returned to normal, you'll have to defeat us."

Bixlows possessed dolls started moving in the air, "We have only 4 people on our side, you have almost 100 people. It's not fair for us."

"The time limit is three hours. If you can't defeat us they will turn into sand. The battlefield is the entire Magnolia town. The battle starts when you find us."

I walked towards where the others were. "Laxus!" I watched the members of the guild look to see me. "Want to stop this nonsense, and turn 'em back?"

He laughed, "Nice time to get back, Cora. Now we'll really see who is the strongest."

Makarov, the master, made himself larger, in anger, "Don't mess around!"

Laxus raised his hand as if to say sit down, "I say calm down... Lets enjoy the main show." A flash of light came from the stage, making it too hard to see them. I had to shield my eyes the light was so bright.

They had disappeared. Everyone ran out of the guild shouting all at the same time. You could understand Makarov though, "God I will... God I will stop those bastards!" He was stopped by an invisible wall in which Gray noticed. He tried to help him out but failed. Magic runes appeared in the air. It was one of Freeds restriction spell in which all who enter have to obey its rules in order to pass through it. It read 'No statute or person over the age of 80 may get out.'

Gray left to find those he needed to defeat with the other members. Gramps notices Reedus hiding behind a pillar inside the guild. "Reedus!"

"i-I'm sorry. I'm... scared... of Laxus." He stepped out from where he was standing.

Gramp's sighed, "Do you know Polyushko's house in the north forest?"

"I know."

"She might have a cure for the stone curse. Can you go there for me?"

"Yes I can... If its a job." Natsu woke up yelling. Wondering what happened.

Master pointed towards the door, "The festival has started" Laxus is in this town! Crush him."

Natsu had fire coming out of his mouth, "Gotcha." He raced towards the exit, "Just you wait Laxus". Thud. He hit the wall that had prevented makarov from exiting earlier.

He clearly wasn't a statue, nor over 80 years old. "Hey, Natsus stuck here."

"huh... HEY! When'd you get back?!"

"When you were knocked out."

"Oh." Reedus left to get to Polyushko's house.

"You're back. Maybe you could find and defeat him." I could tell he was worried about what would happen. "Cora, please. You may be the only one able to."

"Okay gramps. Leave it to me." I walked through the barrier that I was worried would stop me from passing through it. If only I knew where to start.

I've been walking around for an hour or so now. Theres not long left 'till there turned to stone. I've been avoiding other members since I found out they were being forced to fight each other in Freeds traps. I just remembered a magic thay would have helped me before. I sighed, slightly disappointed in myself that I didn't remember sooner.

I cleared my head, focusing on Laxus. I closed my eyes, "Soul scene." A vision of Cardia Cathedral came into my mind, followed by Laxus inside the building. I started to head towards the building I had seen. When I was near the Cathedral I noticed Lightening lacrima appear in the sky. Would he try such a bold move? Thunder palace would destroy the whole town.

I opened the doors to see Laxus on the steppes in the opposite side of the cathedral. I moved towards him, stopping in the middle of the room. He looked up at me, smirking. "Took you long enough to get here. I thought you're magic could tell you where someone was."

I sighed lightly half laughing."I forgot the spell 'till about 15 minutes ago." He stood up, his jacket was draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms folded.

He walked over to me, he stopped a few feet in front of me. "The thunder palace will go off in an hour and no-one can stop it."

"You don't want it to do that Laxus. Innocent people will get hurt. Our nakama too."

"Those weaklings aren't my nakama. I'm going to take over this guild and make it stronger." He held a smug look on his face.

I missed that look on his face. "You're wrong to think they're weak."

"You haven't been here for four years and you think you know them?" He laughed. "Cora, you're no better."

"You don't know how strong my magic is now. I've kept a tab on Fairy Tail. I know how strong some members have become. You're a fool to think otherwise." I stepped closer to him not realising it.

"Haha, you move closer to me when you're magic is long ranged." His smirk grew. "You know I could beat you in one shot."

"I'd like to see you try. Or aren't you finished wasting time so your spell can destroy the city?"

He shifted his position and tried to punch me, I'd obviously hit a nerve. "I didn't want to fight you. But you're pissin' me off." A bolt of his lightening headed towards me. I'd put a good twenty feet between us.

Laughing, I held out my palm in its direction, "Shatter." A wave of pressure came from my hand, it was silvery and white in colour. It struck the opposing wave causing an explosion that caused the windows to shatter and blow outwards. "You can't win."

He rolled his eyes, "I will with this next shot."

"As cocky as ever I see." His smirk disappeared, that really hit a nerve.

"Lightning Dragons Heavenly Hailbred." Hes a dragon slayer? I realised then that he caught me off guard. He noticed this too and his smirk returned. His magic hit its target, sending me crashing through the cathedral door behind me. They were broken, well and truly.

I saw Erza and Natsu looking at me. "I take it you're all back to normal now then." They both looked shocked. "Oh, don't worry I got this fight." I stood myself up walking back into the cathedral, I turned around to look at Erza," Go stop the Thunder Palace from activating."

She nodded and walked off into the streets. "I'm surprised you're still standing. You've got some spunk I give you that."

"So, much for beating me in one hit." I mimicked his voice.

He launched at me, engaging me in melee combat, we kept up with each others attacks. I could tell he was surprised. "You're magic is long ranged! How are you keeping up with him?!" Natsu sounded suprised. To be honest I don't blame him, no ones ever seen me fight like this before.

Laxus jumped backwards, "Dodge this." I was slightly confused, then realised the magic circle above me. Crap.

I won't be able to dodge it. "Spirit Dragons: Shell!" I blurted it out without thinking. Now my secret would be out. They were both surprised.

Natsu pointed at me, dumbstruck. "Yo.. You're a..."

"Shut it Natsu!" I snapped at him. I didn't want him to say it. I noticed another person appear beside him. He had black hair, wore black and also had metal studs on his face, ears and arms. "Whos that next to you?"

"Oh... Its Gajeel." Natsu pat Gajeel's shoulder.

I barely noticed Laxus move around in my blind spot as I turned my head, "You should be paying attention to me! Your opponent!" He punched me in the gut with his lightning infused fist, causing me to lose my breath and pushing me back a few feet.

I lunged at him, "Spirit Dragons Talon." I managed to get him in his gut. I saw Gajeel anime fall as he realised what both Laxus and Natsu had earlier. That I was a dragon slayer.

Levy and Freed appeared. "Stop Laxus Maste... Your Grandpa's sick... Polyushko says he's on his deathbed. Please you have to see him before its too late!"

Laxus was angry, and looked a little shocked. "Looks like my chances of become guildmaster just went up again!" He took on a stance that looked familiar, light, his magic power no doubt, was gathering in his hands. "I'll wipe out all of you with one spell."

"Laxus! No!" I realised what spell he was going to cast.

"Fairy Law!" A light flashed outwards from him. Blinding us in its brightness. Then fading away. "Huh.. I cast it perfectly. Why didn't it work?"

"The spell did work." Freed began. "It saw through what you thought and saw what you really felt. You didn't just inherit your grandfathers power but also his heart."

"No. Weaklings like them aren't my friends." Now he looked pissed off. Natsu and Gajeel launched at Laxus, deciding to take him on together.

"Hey, I was fighting him." I waved both my arms at them.

"We got this." Natsu shot me a quick grin.

"Fine but don't blame me if you lose." I went over to Levy and Freed. "Will you two be alright?"

"We'll be fine. But I'm not sure about them. Are you sure it's wise to let them fight him without your help?"

"They'll be fine. Besides, I'll step in if things look bad, 'kay?" The three of us watched as they fought, Laxus managed to hold the both of them off while also being able to get his own hits in. He had activated his dragon slayer magic.

They were both on the ground now. Seemingly paralyzed by his dragon roar. He's going to kill them if he keeps at it. He was going to attack them again. I Jumped in front of them. Hes laughing. "Protecting them. Thats new. No matter I'll get you in the same attack."

He was going to use his breath again, only I knew he would use a lot more magic power in it. He drew his breath in. Only I did the same, I didn't know if my Spirit dragon shell would hold against it. "Spirit Dragons: Roar!"

"Lightning Dragons: Roar!" Levy and Freed were stunned.

The two magics hit each other. Only my magic seemed to make Laxus' vanish. It hit him. He hit the wall with a loud 'thud' and fell to the floor. The wall behind him collapsed. He was out to it.

"What was that?" I heard from behind me. It was freed.

"Ah nothing." A pulled a smile as big as I could manage. "Tell anyone... Anyone, and I will hurt you."

"Ehh..." They all looked scared. I did just do that to Laxus after all. "The Thunder Palace is gone. Lets head back to the guild to get patched up." Levy stated and helped Gajeel up, I helped Natsu.

~Some Hours Later~

Natsu, Gajeel and a few others were covered in bandages. I was sitting at a table away from Gajeel, Natsu and Levy. Not wanting to talk about my slayer magic. Laxus walked through the doors. Everyone was looking at him. "Wheres Gramps?"

Everyone started arguing, they didn't want to tell him, I sighed. He was covered In bandages too. Mira' walked up to him, "Hes in the infirmary."

He proceeded to walk there when Natsu got in his way, pointing at him making strange 'mhh.. hmmm. hmmm." Noises. His mouth was bandaged over.

About ten minutes later he left. We found out he was kicked out of the guild. After he left the Raijinshuu, his 'bodyguards', told us.

After the parade most of us headed back to the guild to relax after what had happened earlier that day. I noticed Gajeel and Natsu were now at the table with me. Both staring at me intently. "Gonna start explainin' Girlie?" I heard the same muffled noises from before from Natsu, still unable to understand what he was saying. "Natsu said 'Yeah, tell us!' "

"Ugh... You already know. Theres nothing else to explain." I was slouched over the table.

"You're dragon? Do you know where it is or where ours are?" He was getting in my face, it was annoying.

"I don't like people prying but no, I don't. It disappeared in X777 the same day as yours." I stood up. "See-ya." I waved my hand half heartedly at them. I wonder if my landlord kept my place tidy. Gajeel said something but I ignored it. Heading off towards my apartment.

It took about five minutes to get to my apartment. But I took an alternate route to make sure no one followed me there. I was walking fast as well which doesn't exactly help anyone if they did try to.

I walked in flicked the lights on. "Oh its clean." I said quietly to myself. I had a nice warm shower and got ready for my bed that I'd missed so much on my quest. I wore a singlet with spaghetti straps and boxer shorts.

I flicked the lights off and went to my room. I needed sleep. Weeks of travel with no rest, coupled with a fight, after no rest, happened to be tiring. So it was nice to be able to hop into my king sized double bed. I huddled up to the warm spot in my bed... Wait warm.

I moved my arm around and found a face. I thought no one knew where I lived? I proceeded to try and drag whoever it was out of the bed. However it didn't work. It resisted and grunted. I turned the lamp on that was on the bedside table. It was Laxus, "Turn it off I'm tryna sleep."

"GET OUT OF MY BED! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I hissed, pointing to the door.

"Don't get angry, I'll be gone in the morning." His eyelids were half open, he sounded sleepy.

"Laxus get out." I was ordering him around. But I knew he wouldn't listen.

"I told you I was leaving in the morning. So... I'll leave in the morning..." He pulled the blankets closer to his face to shield his eyes from the light as he closed them.

"At least take the couch!" I was still pointing at the door. Then I realised his stuff was on the couch, but he could move it. His jacket was hanging over a chair.

"You take the couch if its so comfy. I'm right here." I whimpered realising he wouldn't budge.

"Its too cold for the couch so you should take it." He moved over as if to say 'get in', I glared at him.

"I won't try anything." I didn't exactly believe him but It beat the couch. I turned the lamp off and hopped in. Staying on my side. "Cora, remember when we use to gon on jobs together."

"So much for sleep, Yeah. Now sleep. I'm sorry too." He grunted in response, good to know he wanted to sleep.

I woke up feeling really warm. I also felt an arm over me. "Get off me." I slapped the arm off, hopping out of the bed quickly. I was sill annoyed about what he done yesterday, even though master had punished him for it.

I realised he was on the side I was sleeping on, "Its not what you think..." I shot him a glare. "You were shivering." I had to admit it was a rather cold night for what time of year it was. I felt my cheeks flush. He laughed, smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I realised he was on the side I was sleeping on, "Its not what you think..." I shot him a glare. "You were shivering." I had to admit it was a rather cold night for what time of year it was. I felt my cheeks flush. He laughed, smiling at me.

"I don't care Laxus that gives you no right. You shouldn't even be in here. Get out." I pointed to the door, my other hand clenched so I don't hit him. I grabbed the first set of clothes I could find from my closet, throwing them on in the bathroom. It happened to be what I usually wore. My long skinny jeans, converse, and halter neck top with a light jacket that cut off under my ribs.

I exited the bathroom to see him still in my bed. "If you're in there when I get back I swear I'll kick your ass again! See ya Laxus!" I half waves as I passed out the door, slamming it behind me. I decided to head towards the guild. It was 7.30am so I was hoping someone would be there.

I was surprised to see so many in the guild this early. I walked upto the bar near where Master Makarov sat on the bar. "Hey Mira, could I have a latte please?"

"Sure thing." She looked happy, like always.

Makarov turned to face me, I was nervous as to why though. "As you know Laxus has left the guild..." I nodded. " I never thought you would have been able to defeat him the way you did..." Natsu may have told him... Here comes a lecture. " But I'm glad that you did. Anyway how did your job go?"

"It went well..." I think I dodged a bullet there. "It took a lot longer than I thought. But other than that it went perfectly. The reward was increased before I arrived too. I was paid 90,000,000 jewel for it." Mirajane handed me the coffee. "Thanks Mira."

"I heard about that. What spell did you use to beat Laxus in one shot by the way? Natsu and the others who saw it are too afraid to speak about it."

"I asked them not to say anything about the move I used. I thought it might scare the other members. Soul seethe." I tilted my head sideways and smiled. Taking a sip of my coffee.

"I haven't seen that move before." Mira' said a little shocked. I laughed at her.

"Mirajane, I don't think my magics anywhere near as scary as yours." She looked a little gloomy when I said that. "I'm sorry."

"No, its not that." She walked to the other side of the counter. I looked at gramps puzzled.

"Lisana died out on a mission while you were gone."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

I heard the guild doors slam open. I turned around to see Lucy, Natsu and Erza entering the guild. Lucy came upto me. "Hey, you look like you had no sleep."

"I slept on the floor. Someone stole my bed. I know them, but doesn't make it okay." I sighed. "Well I'm going to go get a job."

"Natsu does that to me all the time. And didn't you just get back yesterday from a job?"

"Yup. But it doesn't bother me. I just like to travel." I walked over to the request board on the second floor for the S-Class quests. Scanning for any that peaked my interests. Sadly there were none there that did.

I noticed Erza standing beside me, "You should come on a job with us. It would be fun. But also I would like to duel you when we get back from the job. I would like to test your strength for myself."

It sounded like more of a statement than a request, this was coming from Erza of all people after all.

"Sounds good Erza." She handed me a job flyer about a volcano demon. "It looks interesting, who else will be coming with us on the job?"

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy will be coming with us. We will be catching the train in an hour. Don't be late."

I nodded in response and headed down towards the bar for a drink. I asked Mira for a cup of tea and she gave me one. I took it and walked over to a vacant table and sat. Gajeel was over in moments, most likely to bug me about being a dragon slayer.

"Hey, you gonna tell me the truth?"

"I you know the truth Gajeel. You just can't take it." I stood up and went to leave. "I have a tain to catch. Later." I heard displeased grunts from Gajeel as I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. This includes characters from the anime and some of the story-line. I only own the OC and some of my own original story-line.**

I arrived at the train station to find everyone waiting for me. Erza looked impatiently towards Grey and Natsu who were pulling a strange 'buddy-buddy' dance. She looked towards me and I felt a chill go up my spine. Erza was still scary.

"You are late Cora. I suspected you would be."

"Its nine Erza. NINE. You told me to be here in an hour. That was at eight am, it is now NINE am. By the way where is the job at?" I smiled sweetly and it seemed to scare Erza.

"Its at Mt Woana. We have to go to Crocus to meet Lady Eleanor who sent the request."

The train ride was rather quiet on the way to Crocus. Apart from the sound of Natsu gaging and heaving out the window it was rather peaceful. Whenever Natsu would start to feel better he would go to ask me something, then get interrupted with another wave of motion sickness. The reward on the flyer was 700,000 jewels, that split 6 ways would still pay for a months rent and food. Not that I needed any extra money.

The train conductor announced that we would be arriving shortly. Natsu looked excited, "Oh Yea..." He was halfway out the window and Lucy was holding onto his legs freaking out, while trying to stop him from 'leaving' the train early. She barely managed to get him back in when we heard the train's brakes screeching. I looked out the window and noticed we were in the large city. We were there, well part way. We still had to see the woman who posted the request and defeat the demon. Then collect the reward and head back.

We departed from the train and headed to the outskirts of the city. We approached to where the client lived. The information we had said she lived in a villa. I sweat dropped when I gazed upon the supposed 'villa'. It was more like a mansion, around the same size or even larger than the Fairy Tail guild.

I looked around to find the looks on everyone's face the same that I had imagined mine to look like a few seconds ago. "Is this the place?" I said weakly as we approached.

Erza being Erza simply nodded as a logical response.

We were at the door at stared at it. It looked really fancy and expensive, not to mention big with glass pannels to the sides of the door. I went to knock on the door when Erza's impatient nature beat me to it. Knock. Knock. Knock. On the third knock the door opened with a creek. Breaking the tension and a small lady steeped forth from within the mysterious 'villa'. She held a welcoming smile, had a nice but simple dress on and had light brown hair that somehow seemed to make her emerald green eyes stand out.

"Hello, are you the mages from Fairy Tail?"

"Yea, we are. This is Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Grey, Erza and I am Cora it is nice to meet you!" I smiled warmly at her trying not to seem too intimidating and stretching out a hand.

She took it smiling, "I'm Lady Eleanor, it is nice to meet you all. Please now come inside so we can discuss the mission.

We were all seated. "Firstly I should tell you the rewards been raised to 7,000,000 jewels. I know its a lot but, many mages have gone against it and lost. I was told you have two S-class mages with you as well so hopefully you will all be alright." She looked at her hands that were placed in her lap. "The beast has been coming down from the mountains and stealing the livestock. We have reports that say its lives in Mt Woana. But the council can't do anything because they say its too dangerous to risk their men's lives."

"We will do what we can to take care of the problem. Don't worry. We will be back by tomorrow." Erza stood and led us away.

"Thank You." Lady Eleanor called from behind us.

"You can thank us when the jobs done!" I called from over my shoulder.

" We should head straight to the mountain. It should be a few hours walk from here but we can make it before it gets dark. Plus I don't think that Natsu can handle any more transportation for today." He looked as though he was about to barf just from the mention of transportation. I laughed at him and earned a glare from Erza. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Lets get going."

It took us just over six hours to get to the base of the mountain. A cloud of ash was slowly rising from it and it was raining the stuff provisioning the ground with a covering of gray soot. We could hear a low growl or snore like sound coming from the volcano. The demon was close and was supposedly very strong.

"It would be safer it we defeated the creature and then returned in the morning after some rest. We can't risk being attacked night in these conditions." Everyone seemed to agree.

We began moving toward where the sound was coming from. We wandered for about an hour up the mountain side before we came across a cave lightly illuminated by a red glow. This is probably where the demon is hiding. The sun had finally set but there was no light apart from the red glow. The ash cloud blocked the starlight.

A louder growl emanated from the cave confirming our suspicions. We entered the cave slowly. Observing the surroundings as we entered to make sure we couldn't be ambushed as we moved on. The further we moved into the cave the brighter the light grew. The cave suddenly opened up into a larger chasm that was open at the top.

There was a beast sleeping in the middle of the floor, but on closer inspection it had a single eye open that was orange and glowing. It started to laugh when it saw us approaching and stood up.

"Its so big! Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu was already raring to go.

"You can't beat a human, pesky human." It hissed through its teeth. "I have killed many others who have tried to slay me. And you lot will prove no different."

"You haven't faced Fairy Tail." Erza proclaimed. "You face down one of us and face all of us."

The demon chuckled. "If there are five humans and a cat in your so called guild then I have nothing to fear."

"That is all we need to defeat you!"

We all charged at the demon and attacked it simultaneously. Erza re-quipped into her dark-empress armor.

The demon only laughed. Waved his arm in an arch and watched as a wave of flame erupted between himself and the mages. His wicked laugh echoed through the chasm.

Natsu ate the flames, "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" The demon went silent and watched. He now knew they were not ordinary wizards.

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Open gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

"Fire Dragons! Brilliant Flame!"

"Spirit Shock!" I flattened my palm and a small ball of energy colored silver and white shot towards the demon.

Erza charged with her black empress sword drawn. The demon tried to block the combined attacks but failed.

A large crack appeared in the side of the chasm and we all sweat dropped. The demon looked fried, barely able to speak, "Im-imposs-ible."

With the creature defeated we could return to Lady Eleanor and collect the reward.

"That demon went down quicker than expected."

"Yes, it did Cora. It may have be that way as you are here with us." Erza looked a little shocked at what happened.

I scratched the back of my head, "You guys helped too ya know. Plus Natsu ate the fire."

"That fire tasted gross." He was wiping his tongue trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"We should get going. It doesn't look safe to stay here." The mountain shook. "Yeah... we should hurry, just in case."

"Aye!" Happy agreed flying around Natsu's head.

We ran out from the mountain, Happy flew, and headed towards Lady Eleanor's estates. We managed to get there in three-quarters of an hour. We turned around to see the volcano starting to erupt.

"We've gone and done it now. Causing the volcano to erupt."

We continued to head towards the estate and the 'villa'. Erza knocked on the door, we smelt like sulfur from the volcano. The light to the 'villa' turned on and the faint sound of footsteps could be heard from within. The door opened to reveal Lady Eleanor. It made me wonder if she had anyone that worked in the 'villa'.

"Good evening, sorry we woke you, but we defeated the demon." Erza was very blunt, as always.

She yawned, "Good, good. Come in."

We told the Lady what had transpired and was paid. We stayed the night in the 'villa' and left early in the morning.

Natsu was complaining about having to catch the train back, but I replied with 'if you would rather walk go ahead.' and 'See you back at the guild in a few days.'

He was nauseous on the train home. It was his weakness. Motion sickness.

We got off of the train and we were all happy to be back in Magnolia. "I'm never catching a train again."

"You always say that Natsu." Lucy said that while looking worriedly at him.

We had already split the reward between us and decided to head to the guild. We walked into the guilg when Natsu barged them open, "We're home!" he informed everyone. They just synchronized a welcome back reply.

I walked to the bar and sat near to where Gramps was sitting. "Hey Gramps."

"Cora, how was the mission?" He looked worried.

I laughed nervously. "It was good. We managed to defeat the demon quickly and kinda... didn't... destroy anything."

He raised an eyebrow, "Kinda didn't destroy anything?! What did you do?"

"Well. We may or may not have caused the volcano where the demon was hiding to erupt."

His eye started to twitch. "You what!" He sighed. "Remind me not to let you go on a job with them again!"

I smiled, there's the Gramps I know. "Sure thing."

"CORA!" Erza was looking for me even though we just got back what did she want.

Gramps looked at me, "Shes going to get the magic council furious at me." He muttered under his voice not realising I could hear him.

I turned to see Erza standing in front of me. "You promised that you would fight me when we got back from the mission."

"I didn't forget Erza." I turned to Master Makarov. "Master would you like to be the referee?"

"Sure." He smiled.

We headed outside the guild to an open area used for fights like this. "Ready when you are Erza."

"I am ready."

* * *

"Alrighty then." Makarov held a flag in his hand and held it up. "Ready.. Go!"

Erza had re-quipped into her Purgatory armor. Increasing her attack. She charged at me, trying to hit me with the blade.

I was successfully dodging her attacks. But I needed to attack in return. I managed to gain some distance between us held both palms out in her direction. "Spirit shock: Seeker!" It was a more powerful attack than that I used on the demon, but there were others to help with it and Erza was powerful.

She managed to dodge it or so she thought. She was wondering why I hadn't released more than one. "Is that all you can do?" Erza was taunting me to attack her again.

I just smirked, "You underestimate me Erza."

She attacked again this time making sure to keep me in melee range. Where is that attack I sent out? "Why aren't you fighting back Cora?"

"I'm waiting."

"For what? I wont give you an opening." She had already landed a few blows on me but I could handle the hits. Just not a high number of them at magnitude she could and was dishing out.

I saw my attack returning. "For my seeker to return."

"What?!" It was to late though. I jumped out of the way as it hit her. It sent her flying yards away.

"That is what I was waiting for Erza." The whole guild had gathered around to see the fight between me and Erza. There were all stunned at how much stronger I had become. "Now to finish this duel." I took up a stance I hadn't used in a while which consisted of my left hand on my right elbow as it was extended. I closed my eyes then opened them, lining Erza up with my arm. "Spirit Cannon!" A large orb of magic appeared at the end of my arm, it was to finish the duel. "Fire!"

The beam of energy hit its target, but Erza managed to requip into her Adamantine armor which managed to stop the hit. But it chipped it. "That was powerful. Its good to know how much stronger you have gotten. But if that's the best you have I'm surprised you could beat Laxus."

I laughed at her comment, "I used a more powerful spell to do that, would you like a taste of it?"

"I would like to see you try."

I breathed in then remembered I couldn't actually use _that_ move without letting the whole of the guild know my secret. Great. I breathed out heavily. Or I could use the Move I told the master about. I noticed Erza was in her Dark-Empress armor again. But would that protect her against my magic? "Soul Seethe!" I planted a hand to the ground and the ground seemed to pulse from where my hand touched it.

Tendrils of faint white and silver protruded from the ground near and around Erza. It then erupted from beneth Erza. She screamed.

"Crap! I overdone it." I ran over to Erza, she had collasped from the force and was out cold.

"Cora wins!" Master ran over. "Get her to the infirmary. Quickly."

"Wait a sec'. I'll try a spell I learnt recently." The guild sent puzzled looks towards me. "Mend: Sanar(heal)."

Erza looked a lot better but would still need rest. "I see why it would beat Laxus." I smiled towards gramps. "Take her inside to rest up."

"I'm going to head back to my apartment to rest too. That fight plus traveling and that heal took it out of me. Catch you guys later!" I waved at my guild members and headed off.

* * *

I got to my apartment and sat on the lounge after getting a soda from my fridge. I got comfortable in the chair then realised that yesterday Laxus was in my apartment. I looked around the room quickly and could see no sign he was there still but my bedroom door was closed and he had all his stuff in there.

I got up and headed to the room. I opened the door and there was nothing in there. He had left as he said. But for some reason I wasn't as glad as I thought I'd be. All his stuff was gone. I closed the door and checked my bedroom thoroughly and then done the same to the bathroom.

No Laxus. I moved back into my room and noticed his coat hanging on the hook on the back of the door. Crap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Laxus! If you are in my bed you are dead!" I warned through gritted teeth. "In fact if your in my apartment at all you are dead!"

I dead panned as I scanned my room. Looking for the slightest hint that he was here. Nothing looked like it had been touched. There was no sign of his bag, or shoes. I smirked when I realized he should know not to hide. Then thinking he probably wasn't here 'cause he's to much of an arrogant jerk to care if he's caught in my house.

I sighed heavily, finally relaxing after a long journey and then fight, against the one and only Erza Scarlet. I kicked off my shoes and jumped straight into the bed after checking the thing quite violently to make sure there aren't any intruders. I drifted off into what I hoped would be a long, uninterrupted, blissful sleep.

I woke up, slightly sore from the previous days events. I groaned when I realised the sun was on my face, the wind lightly drifting through. I looked around my room half dazed. I noticed a blue cat curled up next to my head, sound asleep.

Then there was some black haired guy, with studs on his face and ears passed out on my couch. Then there was the pink haired guy with the white scarf laying on the floor next to my bed. I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

I picked happy up, in his half drowsy state he thought he was flying. "Why can't I go where I want?" He asked weakly. I chucked him at Gajeel, causing the metal head to jump up, suprised.

I then turned my gaze to Natsu, who was still sleeping peacefully. I jumped up and body slammed him, elbow to the head. I looked back to Gajeel who was frozen on the spot. I stalked over to him, sitting down beside him. When he relaxed I punched him in the side of the face, causing him to fall off the other end of the couch.

"Why are you two and a cat in my apartment, in my _bedroom?!"_ I hissed, I could feel the dark aura surround me.

"C-Coras scary. Natsu save me!" Happy said, ducking behind Natsu.

"You are the ones who invaded my apartment!" I was practically seething. "Get out!" I pointed to the door.

"Your worse then Lucy with her guests." Natsu pouted. "We came here so you'd tell us the truth. Who is your dragon?"

I looked down and to the side, away from the two dragon slayers. "Get out." I said softly. I wanted them to leave. I didn't think about her for a reason. It hurt to much. They hadn't moved for a few minutes. I looked Natsu in the eyes, "Get. Out."

He looked hurt. Betrayed. "We won't tell anyone. Right, Gajeel?"

I couldn't help but think of Natsu as a younger brother that was immune to the world. He always managed to see the brighter side of things. The good in people. Gajeel hadn't replied to Natsu but I could feel his eyes on me. "I know you won't say anything. But..." I breathed in deeply. "I lied when I said my dragon disappeared in X777."

"Where is it?! It might know where Metalicana and Igneel are!" Gajeel rocketed up from his spot on the floor, siting next to me again.

I shook my head, "She was a very wise dragon."

Happy raised his hand, speaking as he done so. "What do you mean _was?"_

"Marieas was killed in X776 by Arcnologia. I barely escape, the only reason I did was because she sacrificed herself to do so. She found me when I was three in the year X765. I was fourteen when she was killed and joined Fairy Tail a month later. Three years after she was killed I became an S-class mage of Fairy Tail." They all looked shocked, sad, impressed, puzzled. I try not to stay at the guild to become more powerful. I didn't want to be as helpless as I was that day. I swore I wouldn't let it happen, that I'd become more powerful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Natsu looked anywhere but at me as he spoke, freezing when his eyes met the back of the door. "Why is Laxus' coat there?"

"He came over before he left town. Remember how I said I slept on the floor?" They both nodded. "That was because of that loon. Would you like to burn the coat, it would make me feel better." I noticed them all pale. "What?"

"He loves that coat, we'd be fried."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, terrified by Laxus.

I laughed at their reactions. "Your reactions cheered me up. Who wants to go on a mission with me?"

"Makarov said we can't go on a mission with you remember?"

I scratched the back of my head, laughing. "He didn't say anything about Gajeel. So how about it metal head?"

"Metal head?" He looked like he was about to argue before paling, probably remembering what happened with Laxus. "Nahh, I do my jobs on my own."

I nodded, thinking about what missions there may be. Then realising the council would have said something to Makarov by now about the volcano incident. Causing my own face to pale at the thought. "I'm heading to the guild." I had a quick shower putting a new change of clothes on. I exited my apartment to see Natsu and Gajeel waiting with Happy. "Lets go ladies." I called to them as I walked past.

We arrived at the guild by nine. Makarov was sitting on the bar bench as usual. Everyone was staring at us as we walked in siting at one of the tables. Master looked extremely worried. Maybe because the two dragon slayers siting with me were being completely civil with me siting here.

I noticed Freed walking over, this was the first time I'd seen him since the festival, his hair was shorter now. He stopped just in front of me, looking serious and deep in thought at the same time about something. "Am I right to assume that only those here and Levy Know the truth? Are you going to tell the guild?"

I looked him in the eye, shifting in my seat to face him properly. "Yes and no, I am not going to say anything."

"What is Cora not telling us?" Master interrupted our conversation, now standing next to Freed.

"Freeds secret. It's nothing that will cause harm to the guild." I let loose a large smile. But Makarov didn't seem to buy it.

"Hmm... What are you hiding Cora?"

I stared blankly at Master, "I just told you, it's Freeds secret. I have nothing to hide." He looked at Freed, expecting an explanation. By now the whole guild was silent. Listening intently to our conversation.

"Cora knows another Dragon Slayer." He said ever so calmly, still looking intently at me.

Everyone at the guild was still looking at me, "There's already two in the guild we don't need another. I thought one was bad enough." I said it like it was nothing. Gajeels mouth hung open, like he'd been rejected by everyone. "N-no, I didn't mean it that way Gajeel. I'm sorry."

"It's to bad there are three in the guild then." Freed stated. I glared at the green haired mage. He wasn't phased by it. "They are actually in the guild at the moment." He continued, trying to get me to respond, exposing my magic.

I hopped up and started over to the mission board, only to be stopped by Makarovs giant hand. He spun me around to be facing him and the others. "You know you don't have to hide things from us."

"You already know the truth Master Makarov, you saw the marks." I said weakly, fealing my eyes glaze over, losing all emotion. I averted my gaze from him towards the ground.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?!" Natsu practically screamed, annoyed at Makarov.

"I figured she would tell everyone when she was ready." I looked back up, everyone had started talking. "What type of Dragon Slayer are you?"

"Spirit. Please, don't tell anyone. Only people within the guild know."

It took a few hours, but I finally got them to agree not to say anything. I was glad to have found such a guild. Many wouldn't care about your wishes and flaunt what they knew around without a care in the world about what the repercussion would be. What happened made me think of something Marieas had once said, 'What's past is prologue.' Even though I hadn't told them, I had rejected what I was. I rejected it thinking I didn't deserve being called a Dragon Slayer after what had happened, but in doing so I had rejected a part of myself.

I walked back over to the request board, although decided on not going on an S-class quest. Just something easy going for once, and probably do so for a while.

* * *

~Three months later~

I was back in Magnolia, after what seemed like a small holiday. The day everyone found out I was a Dragon Slayer I had taken enough jobs to keep me busy for a few months. And now it was a sunny day, like any other. Well what I thought would be like any other, untill I noticed the town was in its Guildarts shift. I had never thanked him for finding me in the East Forest out of Magnolia and taking me to the guild. He had left for a job before I woke up and I hadn't seen him since I passed out the day he found me.

I was meant to return last month but had taken an S-Class quest that took me to the other side of Fiore, then took a good two weeks to complete.

I wandered to my apartment strolling along slowly. I was enjoying the warm air. I entered my apartment, thorugly searching it for any sign of the blonde haired lightening mage. There was no trace of him save for the coat that he left here. I was seriously considering destroying it, but then he would probably make me get him a new one. Or I could keep it here and charge him for leaving it here for so long. The latter option sounded better.

After refreshing with a nice long hot bath, I made my way to the guild to report my sucess. I pushed both doors open, "I'm back!" The guild looked strangely empty. Save for Macao, Wakabe, Makarov, Mirajane and a few others.

"Welcome back!" Mira' chimed.

I walked over to her, sitting on a stool by Makarov. "Where is everyone?"

"Training for the S-Class exams. How did the jobs go? I heard you took an extra one on your way back." Master Makarov said curiously.

"Yeah I did, the jobs went well. Who are the candidates this year?" I was genuinly intrigued.

"Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Mest, Freed, Levy, Cana and Elfman are all participating. I'd like you to stay for them, to help keep watch."

It sounded interesting, "I wonder who will be promoted, if any will be that is. It would be an honour to watch." I grinned. "Can I have a latte Mira'?" She nodded in response. "I thought Gildarts was back, or did Magnolia break?"

Master laughed, "Hes at his house. He should be coming back soon."

Mira handed me my latte, "Have you met Gildarts? I didn't think you'd ever been here when he was." She was puzzeled at how I knew the older man.

"He was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail. You came back from a job the day after I joined. He saved my life, I still haven't thanked him." I took a sip of my latte. "You make these so well Mira'. I heard there was a new member that joined the guild while I was out, the Sky Dragon Slayer. How is she fitting in?"

"Her name is Wendy, she's fitting in well. The exam is tomorrow. It seems you allways come back when something big is happening." I nodded in agreement.

"It seems I miss more when I'm gone. Like Phantom Lord, and what happened at Hargeon... Natsu is destructive."

"What has he done this time?" The voice made me jump, I didn't notice another person take a seat beside me when I was talking. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. But what did Natsu do?"

"You didn't hear about what he done to Hargeon Port?" I turned my head towards the new mage, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. I froze on the spot, "Gildarts!"

He scratched his chin, thinking. "Have we met?"

"You literally saved my life eight years ago, taking me into the guild. You left before I could thank you. So, Thank you!" I hugged him without thinking, realizing what I had done I let go quickly. Regaining my previous composure. "Sorry."

He looked to be thinking, "Its fine." He sat there for a few minutes staring at me, scratching his chin trying to think of where he had seen me before. The look on his face seemed to shout 'lightbulb'. "Are you the girl I found in the East Forest, with the scratches? Kima?"

I face palmed, dragging my hand down my face, "Yes, but the names Cora. If you don't mind me asking, what gave you those wounds?"

"I failed my last mission, I was attacked by Arcnologia. I'm lucky to be alive." I felt my self stiffen at the name, I could tell I was shaking. "What did I do?" He was pulling his hair out?"

"A-Ar-Arcnologia?" He nodded. I felt myself shake more as my fears were confirmed. The black dragon of the apocalypse, the dragon that killed Marieas. I looked at Makarov, "He... killed...the dragon that raised me, Marieas... The reason I was injured... all those years ago." I looked back to Gildarts. "You are lucky to be alive." I said weakly as I tried to stop shaking.

They managed to piece together what I meant, talking to each other. Mira' lead me to one of the rooms in the guild to rest for a while.

I must have fallen asleep, I realised. The sun was out and shining through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked from the room, into the guild to see everyone calmly talking to each other.

Only Mirajane and the others were gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked no one in particular.

"They left to Teroujima this morning." Macao informed me.

"I missed the boat?!" I bolted from the guild, heading towards the port. Only I already knew somehow that I would have missed it.

So when I did get there, and the guild boat was missing and there were none others to take me to the island I was not at all impressed. But then again I had heard that the magic council had been deployed there for some reason that was not being disclosed to the public.

So now I had to find some other, silly way to Teroujima in order to catch the S-class exams and find out what the heck was going on at the island.

I knew I would never be able to take a boat out in time so it left me to experimentation with a spell. Well not so much experimentation but more along the lines of a form of a spell that is more advanced form of one I know.

I looked in the direction I knew the island to be, feeling uneasy. I knew something bad was happening the the place.

I closed my eyes concentrating on the guild members. On Ereza, seeing her in a ship, fighting against someone I didn't recognize.

I decided that would have to do and it looked like they needed help. "Souls summon!" While the spell says summon, you don;t actually summon the people, you summon yourself to the people. Appearing in front of them.

I found that out after what felt like being through a blender and appearing in a haze of silver light. That puts travel sickness to a whole new level, and seeing as though mine was no where near as bad as Natsus and I was now green, and trying my hardest not to throw up.

When I turned around I noticed Natsus, Lucy, Ereza, Grey and Wendy all staring at me with shocked expressions on there faces. Then they looked back to the one they had been facing, "Who's this? Another of Makarovs brats?"

"Who are you calling brat? Squirt." I hissed at the oddly dressed mage.

"I just defeated your Master and you're speaking to me like that. What a shame for you."

I narrowed my eyes at the man, "You hurt Makarov?"

"It's Hades, the Master of Grimore Heart." Ereza informed me.

"Teddy hearts." I said mockingly, this seemed to anger Hades more.

He sent some spheres of magic at me and the rest of the group, bullet magics. But I stepped in the way of the ones heading for the group. "Spirit Dragons Shell!" I called and the silvery sphere enveloped me, barely blocking the magic and stopping it from hitting the others.

"Now I know what type of magic you use, all I have to do is keep you at a distance." Hades said a little to proudly. That's when I noticed a magic chain grab my leg. He laughed, thinking he'd won from a simple magic as he sent a wave of dark magic towards me.

"Soul seethe!" I called, my brows furrowed in my anger. I didn't like what the man was doing. But when my magic hit, the chain was weakened allowing me to break it and get closer to Hades. Engaging him in melee where we were neck and neck, but that was only due to the fact that the others were helping as well.

But a purple and black aura surrounded Hades hand, as he started making movements with his hand. "Amesteru." Causing a magic circle to appear around me, causing explosions.

Multiple explosions to hit me, I felt my breathing become laboured as the hits had done there damage. I felt weak from the hits, my clothing was torn.

Only I tried to remain standing, but it didn't work. Another of the Amersteru explosions hit me as I already started to collapse, sending me flying backwards into the side of the ship. And ultimately rendering me unconscious.

* * *

_Only in this state I found myself in a dream. That was more of a memory than anything._

_Because, truth be told. It was a memory. Of a mission._

_We were in a large forest, tracking a rather vile vulcan around. Trying to find its lair so we could rescue the people who had been kidnapped._

_But it was one of the last missions I had done with Laxus. Making me wonder why I had drifted into this memory of all things._

_"Did you find it?" The teen Laxus asked in a serious manner._

_"I think so, just over that ridge there." I had answered him._

_We walked through the forest coming to the ridge, only the forest had ended and revealed a cliff. Not a ridge at all, which lead me to believe there may have been a cave opening near the top of the thing. Only the floor collapsed, it was a trap set for whoever would come looking for it and I had fallen for the trick._

_Laxus just peeked over the edge from above, laughing. But he had stopped quickly, peering over my shoulder to something I didn't notice._

_I turned, seeing the very creature we were sent to defeat and then release its captive._

_It had been the strangest looking vulcan I had ever seen. Long claws on its fingers with blood red eyes and orange fur with black stripes._

_Before I could react to its presence, it swiped at me, making my hit the side of the pitfall trap that evidently lead into its lair. I remember hearing the crack as I hit that wall. _

* * *

But that's where the dream ended and I was brought back to reality by the sound of a familiar voice.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Give her some space." Ereza replied to the male.

I groaned, trying to shift into a better position. Opening my eyes to find myself in a different location than the crashed ship. I was now in the forest, of what I guessed to be the guild makeshift infirmary centre before we left.

Only there was a certain mage with a scar across his right eye that sat next to me. I looked into his blue eyes. (Blue in the anime, orange colour in the manga.)

"Why's Laxus here?" I asked to anyone who would listen.

"I came here to pay my respects." He sounded a little offended by what I said.

"You missed the boat!" Natsu yelled indiscriminately to me. "Why did you miss it?"

"I had to burn a coat." I smiled innocently, at the fire mage. Trying my luck to stand. It worked, of not for a few aches and pains.

"What do you mean burn a coat?" Laxus hissed.

"Some jerk left there coat at my place."

Now he was practically seething, "You done what to my coat?!"

"Burnt it." I said coolly. He anime fell when I said that, going pale. Natsu started laughing hysterically. "What?" I asked innocently, I had not burnt the coat but I didn't want him to know that.

"I liked that coat..." He said weakly.

I opened my mouth to say I hadn't actually burnt the coat. That it was in my apartment. But a roar cut me off. The roar the belonged to a dragon.

A dragon that was truly evil, that hated humanity, thinking of us only as vermin. Arcnologias roar. A roar I could never, and have never forgotten.

I felt myself starting to shake as the others were trying to figure out what had caused the noise. Natsu, Gildarts, Cana an Lucy came running from out of the trees. Looking for what caused the noise.

We all looked up as a silhouette appeared above us, it looked small but incredibly big at the same time. Natsu wanted to confront it, shouting words that didn't register in my mind at the moment.

The only words that did register were the Masters words, "Get to the ship."

And we followed his order, running as fast as our legs would carry us. Only the beast cut us off, roaring, flattening half of the forest. Toying with us.

Master tried to get us to go on without him, and regretfully we did. Only I felt a large weight on my heart. Like I had been here before. Experiencing this.

And I had. I promised I wouldn't let someone sacrifice their life for me again, and I wouldn't let that happen. I would go back and help Makarov face the dragon.

I was not the only one to think this way, Natsu and I turned around at nearly the same time. Going after the dragon. We could not just stand there and let him die.

We don;t do that to our nakama. We stand together and fight. We live for each other, fight for each other. And today would be no different.

We would face this dragon, and we would give it our all.

Thats how we ended up fighting the beast, attacking it with our strongest magics. That were weakened from earlier today. Watching the beast get pushed back to the water.

Only it rose far above us, but we had no magic left within us. We watched as took a deep breath.

We held each others hands, in a circle. Waiting for the unfortunate inevitable, hoping we could teleport to the guild with whatever magic power we had left.

Only the beast roared. And everything went dark as its roar was released.


	6. Chapter 6

We didn't know what happened. We just remember waking up. Unscathed from the dragons attack. Some of the remaining members of Fairy Tail had taken Blue Pegasus word and gone to the site Tenrou Island once was.

That is where they found us. All of us. Alive, unchanged. For seven years we were gone, trapped in a sphere. Created from the strength of our bonds thanks, to the founder of Fairy Tail.

That is what brings us here. Walking back to the guild with everyone. Well to the new guild. We were considered the weakest guild now. Since all of the strongest members were gone for several years, our rank was taken.

Twilight Ogre was now in possession of our old hall, while we were in a small bar residing on a hill in the outskirts of town. Natsu lead the way. Even though he may not have been there before, he knew the way. Probably that impeccable nose of his.

He got over his motion sickness quickly. It had me wondering how though. He looked pretty miserable on the trip to port. Maybe it was knowing everything that had happened. That he... That we all had been gone for so long.

But now, we were back. And we had a lot of catching up to do. And that meant rent. Seven years worth. I had no doubt the money I had made from my jobs would have me covered... But the others. What would they do?

* * *

The guild came into sight. The doors were open and a small boy was about to be struck by some thug from Twilight Ogre. There weren't many in the hall, just whoever had remained behind as we were retrieved. Since we were found really.

Only the guy never layed a finger on the kid. Who I could see to be Macao's son, Romeo. Natsu kicked the guy in the back, sending him sprawling forwards, crashing into the only remaining, un-touched table inside. The place had been ruined.

The guild members fled, the ones of Twilight Ogre. And we were all welcomed back by the cheery flurry of the guild. There was few members. It made us realize who the true members were.

And the first one to break the ice fully, in a strange way was Gildarts. "Cana is my daughter!" He announced, although I was half paying attention. But I did see that she was trying, albeit failing miserably, to pry herself from her fathers iron grip.

We talked with the guild. Reminisced, well what they would call doing so, to us it had all just happened. We were shown a picture by Reedus, well many. Of what he thought we may look like today if we had aged. I thought they were all brilliant. Only Wendy seemed to be upset by it.

I slipped out of the guild after that. Deciding to wander to my apartment in the city. The city itself hadn't changed much. That I was glad for.

I arrived at the door some time later. Knocking before bothering to barge in, to my surprise the tan door in the three story complex opened. The worn bricks were accented with window pane plants that thrived on the outer wall.

The lady that opened the door was elderly, using a cane. Her white hair was tied back, it contrasted with her lively green eyes. She smiled, recognizing me. She always did have a good memory, she also lived on the ground floor while I dwelled on the third.

"Hello Cora. I knew you'd come back." Her voiced was croaky. Even more so than when I had left.

"Hi Sara. Was..." She raised a hand cutting me off.

"The money you left was more than enough. That on top of what you had already payed me..." She sighed. "You'd be set for another few years in rent." She mumbled.

I smiled gleefully at her. "How has the place been?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? " She stepped aside. allowing me to make the way to my apartment. I was about to walk in as I paused to look at her, "Now, I restocked te fridge with a few things since I heard you were coming back. Not much though, I know what you're like with your jobs."

"Thank you so much. I owe you." I beamed. "I'll see you later." I said, closing the door and inspecting the place. I could hear her say a few things through the door.

I checked the place out of habit. Nothing was amiss and the place was spotless. Well, nothing apart from the coat. A coat that someone would be very upset over, even after all that had happened.

I checked the safe that was hidden with some spare jewels. There was a few million in there, but not much. It was better than what many, if not all of those who went to Tenroujima were left with.

The sun was already setting and I felt like I could sleep for a few days even though I had been gone for several years. But it was';t even that long for us, it had been days. And now we're the same age, at the same level we had been. All the while everyone else had improved.

* * *

I woke up the next day. Feeling refreshed. I done what I would usually do in the mornings, deciding to make use of the supplies I had here for once and made myself some breakfast for once. Which was a healthy meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a cup of tea.

It was about midday when I finally arrived at the guild. I found myself walking back to the old place before realizing the guild was now on the outskirts of town. And that there weren't many jobs on the board. Not that I needed them, others did.

So when I entered, I was met with odd looks. Especially from Makarov and Macao who seemed to have been talking.

I made my way over to them at the bar, taking a stool beside Makarov. "Hello, whats up?"

"We're just surprised you haven't taken a job already." Makarov stated with a raised brow.

"I thought I'd stay in town for a bit. " I yawned, resting my head on the bench, closing my eyes. I was still feeling the effects of the magic use and the Amesteru.

I heard Makarov chuckle, I could imagine Macao with a smirk right about now. "Where did you go when you left yesterday?" The current master, Macao, inquired.

"My apartment. Apparently I have enough rent payed to last a few more years." I raised my head and looked around. It was so quiet in the guild. It wasn't what I was use to.

Makarov sweat dropped, and the doors barged open with what appeared to be a very annoyed Laxus. He was practically fuming and even the wizard saint cowered at the sight.

He just glowered at me before stalking off to some unknown corner of Magnolia. Not that unknown when he was practically throwing sparks everywhere, or when you could track something once you knew it or had some trace of its energy.

I sighed heavily, leaving the comfort of the rickety shack. Of the bar that served as our guild hall. But it was home, a home for many despite our guilds downfall. It was home for those who remained and had faith in their Nakama.

I walked a ways in the direction that he had stalked off in, realizing his tribe had stayed at the guild. At tables that I had failed to notice that were beside the guild.

He had situated himself on a fallen tree, one that was a few feet away from the path yet barely crossed it up ahead. It was on the verge of a clearing, one that we had trained at when we use to go on missions together.

I knew this was that same clearing due to the scorched rock that now had some vines reaching up its surface. He was just looking out onto the field, his spiked earphones hanging round his neck.

He didn't acknowledge me when I sat next to him. He just looked ahead, so I done the same. Ignoring the scornful look that enveloped his face.

We sat like that for a while, seemingly content with the silence. With everything that happened after his father was ex-communicated from the guild we hadn't spoken much. He had changed since that happened, become more distant. More hostile towards any who looked down upon the guild, or any member he thought was weak.

But he had been there on the island. He had been worried about me and maybe even others in the guild. I had found out that he helped. It let me believe that he, no, it let me know he knew. Gramps didn't do it because he wanted to, it was because he had to.

Just like I had to play a prank on the guy. A good one mind you.

But that was before everything had happened and I guessed he needed something to cheer him up right about now. "I didn't burn your coat."

He half turned his head to look at me, "What?"

"What?" I mimicked.

With a snicker he slid off of the trunk to face me. We were at eye level despite the thickness of the thing, "What d'ya say about my coat?"

I smirked, but when he put his face closer to mine, making me lean back so he wasn't so close. "It's not burnt." I said weakly. Yes, I had beaten him before but that doesn't mean he could be intimidating. His height alone is something in itself, making me feel like some house elf. Not that I was short, with my 5'7'' frame. He could just make anyone feel like that.

He backed off a few steps. But his eyes still held my own. That was until they trailed over my figure. "Where is it then?" He asked expectantly, as if I was going to make it appear out of thin air. If I could do so I wouldn't waste any re-quip magic on his coat of all things. But his mood had definitely lightened from the murderous aura.

So naturally I couldn't help myself. "I sold it." I don't know which if funnier, the fact that my voice practically squeaked. Or his face. A face I didn't know he could make.

One that looked like I had kicked a puppy. A very adorable one. But his face turned into something else in that second.

And I ran. I didn't look back.

And I could have sworn I heard a light chuckled just as I dashed.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't stop running for a few hours. I didn't look back, nor slow down for that time.

And when I did stop, it wasn't because I told myself to. I ran straight into Gajeel. And it was like running into a brick wall.

"Watch it." He gruffed out before turning. He noticed I was on the ground, rubbing my head. "Don't you watch where ya goin?"

"You came out of no where." I snapped, crossing my arms and getting up. I noticed a cat, Gajeels exceed was there. Just looking at the two of us. "Are you out here to train?"

"Nah. A job." Gajeel stated, "Why are you out 'ere?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"I went for a run." I looked around noticing I had gone further than I first thought. "I should get back... Good luck on the job." I waved over my shoulder as I turned and headed back to Magnolia.

I heard a grumbled reply from Gajeel and Lilly

It would take a few hours to walk back, but I'd take another way back. Not wanting to run into Laxus. The walk would give me time to think.

On the way back, I realized this was probably the longest I had stayed in town with the guild without taking on a job. That was since I joined the guild. Which was a week after Gildarts had saved me.

It had stunned me how caring the members were. I hid my magic from them. Fearing that it would summon the black dragon there. Soon I realised he was just after... Her. That beign said, if Gildarts hadn't of found me when he did I would have died that day.

And it's thanks to him that I survived. That I'm here today.

I took on jobs regulary. Not staying for more than a day or two in town at most. It wasn't long before the S-class exam a few years later that Makarov wanted me to partake in. I passed, becoming S-class.

Nothing changed from that day, I still went on jobs. Sometimes going along with Laxus. That was until his dad was exiled from the guild. Then he just changed.

I sighed, the sun was hanging low in the sky over Magnolia. Thinking I really should give Laxus his coat back.

I ultimately decided I would give it back to him tomorrow before heading off on a job. I missed the road already.

Only he was leaning up against the building, the building which housed my apartment. I noticed him as I rounded the corner. He held a smug look on his face as he noticed me.

I just ignored him as I walked into my apartment, with him hot on my heels. He did close the doors behind him though, each closing with an audible thud.

I took a seat on the lounge in the small living area. He looked around briefly before looking back at me. "How long did you wait outside for?"

"Bout an hour. I thought you'd be back sooner." He shrugged, he seemed a lot calmer than he had earlier. Laxus wasn't usually one to cool his jets so quickly. "What d'ya really do with my coat?"

"It's where you left it." I smirked, pointing to the door with my thumb. Instead of grabbing the coat and leaving, he sat on the opposite recliners arm. His hands in his pockets.

"You're usually outta town by now, why you stickin' around?"

It was my turn to shrug, "I was going to leave tomorrow." I was avoiding what he meant, he knew it too.

His face scrunched up, he looked like he was going to go on. But instead he sighed, standing and making his way to retrieve his jacket. He slung it around his shoulders before striding out of the building. Giving a quick wave as he shut the door.

I tilted my head slightly. He wasn't the only one to act like that lately, like they didn't want to know. I dragged my hand down my face, looking for my pack. The extra Jewels I had lying around went in, followed by a few sets of clothes and an extra coat that would actually offer protection from the weather.

Knowing if I left now I'd be able to catch the last train out of Magnolia. And that's what I done.

Knowing I had seven years to catch up on. Not wanting to go back to the guild tomorrow, I just left. Even I thought what I was doing was stupid.

* * *

I made it to the train in time, getting the ticket and on just as it took off. I found an empty booth and sat. Looking out the window at the passing scenery.

I was going to ride to the end of the line. Get off, wandering towards the border of Fiore and then beyond. Knowing I'd then look for jobs. A lot of them. Ones that I knew would be a challenge.

the ride let me think. Let me know I was leaving the guild to get stronger. It had been seven years since everything had happened. Other guilds had those years to become stronger. We needed to do so as well.

I didn't know why I thought I left because of how they had been acting. They were always similar to that. I just didn't think about it. I felt out of place at the guild because I had never really been there.

And when I had it was never for long. Like I'd said before. I didn't want to be helpless like that again.

* * *

A week passes when I finally found a job. Taking out a Dark Guild that had been terrorizing a town. I'd done similar jobs in the past, just none that had taken to a toen this size. It was about the size of Magnolia, only filled with wooden houses and had a large market place.

The Mayor of the town had set out job listings in bars in the surrounding area. There was a reasonable reward.

I met with MR Fairfax, the mayor, the day after in his office. Discussing the case. The office was well furnished and the mayor was balding. His eyes hung low and had bags underneath them. This had been going on for a while, and had taken it's toll on the town.

There was less people willing to go there due to this guild. A guild who's sign was an eye with a cloak to its side. I didn't bother learning its name, hidden something.

I was told the location, and went there at night. Thinking to catch them off guard. The lights were on, it had stone walls and a large entry. Like an old castle that had been abandoned.

They seemed to be celebrating from all the noise that was coming out of the place. After a big cheer I decided now was the time to strike.

Kicking the doors open, one of them looked up, seeming to be the only one to notice and walked over. "Wha'd ya wan?" He slurred.

"I'm here to stop you from terrorizing the town." I stated, gazing over the rest of them who were now very interested in the person who had walked in.

They all laughed, standing. Getting ready to fight. "One against us?! Ha, that's just insulting." Someone shouted coming through the crowd. He looked like the leader, scruffy hair,long coat with the guild symbol on the shoulder. Just like Fairfax said, making him Miko.

"No, your the insults to other wizards." I hissed.

Miko done a simple hand gesture and his grunts rushed forward. Not the best decision. "Spirits: Tremor!" My hand was stretched before me as a wave of my magic burst out before me. Knocking the closer ones out, and send others backwards a few feet.

I followed it up with my cannon attack, seeker, and shocks. The remainder of the guild by then was standing still in shock. They'd been unable to get a hit in.

"You weaklings call ya selves mages? In a dark guild? We don't take nothin' from those bozo official guilds." He took up some stance saying that. "I'll show you how to get it done." This strange dark magic was gathering in his hands.

I snickered. They just watched the majority of their guild members get defeated and they were going to try something. "No, I'll show you. Dark guild are the real joke." I breathed in, knowing that this move was over doing it. Then again it would deter them from trying anything. Even if the Council would show up after I finish.

"Spirit Dragons Roar!" The breath of silvery white spewed forth from my mouth. Enveloping them and crashing through the rear of the building. Causing an explosion as it done so. After the dust cleared it was obvious that the magic council would be here.

The place was leveled and they were all out cold. Their emblem in tatters. I tied them up before heading back to town. Acquiring the reward before setting off again.

* * *

I traveled around, doing jobs like this. Helping people with smaller things sometimes as well. But mostly they were ones where some thing had to be defeated or thieves, even bandits had to be captured.

I never stopped in any place. Hardly resting. Just trying to get stronger. That was until I heard about what happened at the guild with Lucy. And the Infinity Clock. Only it was a few months earlier.

So, I decided I'd head back. And for once, try and stick around.


	8. Chapter 8

The train ride back to Magnolia. To the Guild and its hall on the outskirts of town felt like it took a month rather than just over a week.

But I got off early. Needing a break from the long ride. And knowing it was the stop before Magnolia I decided to get off there instead of half way like I intended.

I couldn't delay going back as much as I seemed to have done in the past. And the half a days non stop walking back to Magnolia was welcomed. It would help me think, like a Nice walk usually did. I hoped.

It was late in the afternoon when I finally got to Magnolia, walking the street to my apartment. Walking up the same stairs I had so many times before. But this time felt different. Like I was happy to be back.

Well, until I heard something inside my place that is. I rushed inside. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU..." I stopped my screeching at... at the three who sat in my apartment. Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed just sat there. Looking very startled at my appearance. "...here." I finished with a sigh.

Ever' was up and close in moments, hand on her chin for some reason. "I should be asking you. This is Laxus' place after all..."

"I'm gonna kill him." I said, crossing my arms and giving them looks that could kill. "Where is he?"

In a sort of automated response, Ever' backed up a bit and all three pointed to the door that lead to the bathroom. And then promptly excused themselves from the vicinity.

I just sat on the recliner and waited with a scowl. Hands in my lap.

I didn't have to wait long before Laxus exited the bathroom, looking like he had been caught red-handed. Which he had. He was wearing his purple button up shirt and black jeans. He sighed, taking a seat across for me.

"Welcome back." He said in his usual cocky way.

"You told them this was your place?!"

"Yea..."

"Why the hell would YOU do THAT! Why would ANYONE do that?!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Of coarse it didn't work

So when he went to talk again, I cut him off like last time. "I don't care what you have to say. That's just low. Even for you, Laxus."

He stood, realizing I was to pissed to talk to. Gathered his things, into whatever bag he had, and left. Hesitating slightly at the door, "I'll see you at the guild."

"OUT!" I hissed. Hearing a sigh and the door closing. The audible thud of feet as they descended the stairs.

The next thing to do was check if anything was out of place. But a quick check of everything made it apparent that they, or rather he, had taken care of the place and kept it clean.

I just collapsed on the bed after that, thankful to finally be home. Back in Magnolia after such a long trip. In my house, in my room, and in my bed that now housed no intruders. And for the first time in a long time, I slept without being woken by any strange dreams about that fateful day all those years ago when my dragon was killed. It was strange.

And I didn't notice until I woke up the next day. Well, was woken up by the harsh ray of the sun peaking through the window and hitting me square in the face.

I got up groggily and went about my morning routine. Finding the fridge fully stocked and helping myself to a nice fried brekky, along with a cup of coffee.

And then headed to the guild. Finding that it was just after eight am when I got there, meaning it would, or should be, packed with members. And it was. With all bah the four who had been in MY apartment when I'd gotten back.

Almost everyone there charged at me, welcoming me back. Asking me where I had been and so on and so forth... I looked around for Makarov through the crowd, but failed. He would want to know I'm back... I answered their questions and then they departed back to where they had been, only with me following Lucy back to where she had been.

I asked abut the infinity clock incident, she told me everything, and then some. It turned out it had been just over three months and that there was a Grand Magic Games being held not long from now.

I moved away from Lucy and the gang. Ordering the usual from Mira' and taking a seat at a spare table and just watching the guild in its usual uproar. Minus the fighting and it wasn't as loud. Wasn't as many people.

But the heart of the guild was still here. Waiting for us when we had gotten back from Tenrou island.

The doors swung open, gaining my and most of the guilds attention. In walked the Rajinshu and Laxus. Only the thunder legion took their seats and Laxus looked in my direction, made a motion with his head for me to follow him outside.

No doubt so we could talk about yesterday. So I followed, knowing we'd have to do this sooner or later.

I found him leaning against a tree, with his back turned to the guild. I walked up next to him. "What do you want to talk about, Laxus?"

"Hello to you too, Cora." He was facing me now, and waiting for me to make some kind of response. I wanted to but I held my tongue. So he continued. "About yesterday..."

"Why were you there?"

He looked around slightly nervous. "I had nowhere else to go..."

I raised my eyebrows. "You have your Gramps, you know he'd help you. And your tribe. You didn't have to squat at my place." I sighed, "Didn't you have your own place anyhow?"

His face dropped when I mentioned that. "I sold it when I was excommunicated... Stupid, I know." He scratched the back of his head, "And I didn't want to turn to anyone for help... So. Yeah."

"But my place... Really?" He just shrugged. As if it was no big deal, when he should know I don't like people, let alone him, at my place. That was when he chuckled. "What?!"

"You're kinda cute when..."

THWAK!

The punch to the face successfully stopped Laxus from saying whatever it was he was about to say... The downside to that is it pushed us both over whatever peace had settled. Even though it was more peaceful on his side as I was, and had been, the more hostile one lately.

The air also begun to crackle with his lightning energy, and seem to shimmer with mine. It wasn't long before the whole guild was outside wondering what the heck was going on.

And that was also when we started our full out fight with me again throwing the first punch...


	9. Chapter 9

The air cackled with energy, and there was a buzz and a breeze that carried a shimmer through the area. The guild had back off and someone had gone to fetch the Guild-master. To fetch both Macao and Makarov.

This had all happened so quickly. I was angry that he'd squatted at my pace while I was gone. How the heck did he even get in there in the first place? I was sure I'd moved the place I hid the spare key.

But none of that mattered now. We were watching each other like a hawk. Waiting for the other to dive in and then we would retaliate. Matching each other blow for blow.

And each blow that hit sent off a spark. A bolt that ricochet out, with a misted spiral of my own power. It wasn't safe near the fight. Anyone near where they landed was sent spiraling away a few feet. Soon they learnt, and they started dodging the bolts and retreated further.

Then Natsu stepped forward, like the big goofball he was. "HA! It's just like when we're all fighting. C'mon!" He waved over his shoulder to the rest of the guild, trying to get them to join.

But their faces paled, "Natsu..." Lucy murmured. I barely caught what she said. Worried about the salamander.

"He's gonna get himself killed." Droy said, watching on.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

But no one else had stepped forward with Natsu. And neither of us had taken our eyes off of each other. Each of us with this lethal aura of electrify and spirit. Natsu ran at us with his fists on fire. Ready to fight us.

I turned to look Natsu in the eye, "Spirit Shock". The bolt of energy went straight for him, and it hit him. Sending him flying back to where the others were. Now knocked out.

The whole guild then seemed to chorus a 'scary'. I turned to see Laxus glaring in their direction. Did he really wait to see what I'd do to Natus? "Getting a bit soft there Laxxy." I teased, his sights now set on me.

We stared at each other for a few moments. Waiting to see if the other continued. But he wouldn't start it again, I knew that. He was waiting to see what I was thinking, like with Natsu. He hand't been putting his all into that fight. And neither had I. We both knew it.

It was just wandering what was going to happen next. Who would stand down. We both were stubborn.

And then Makarov and the others got here. But he just stopped, after the initial shock of seeing us facing off. Standing stern faced and watching. Then he noticed the lack of Natsu cheering, looked around and sighed at the sight.

He turned back to his grandson. A stern face.

"We done?" Laxus asked. Breaking the thick tension that had settled.

I just nodded, "We really need to stop fighting in the middle of a conversation." I joked.

He just went slack jawed. As did the others who were there for a good fight, but they kinda just fell. Laxus recovered quickly and scratched the back of his head. "Might actually talk some sense into ya then."

"I don't need any sense talked into me." I replied before walking to Makarov. "Hey Gramps." I could feel his eyes follow me as I walked there, and then heard the 'tsk' as he walked into the woods, and the other guild members made their way back in. Erza took it upon herself to carry Natsu inside.

"Hello Cora. Why were you in a fight with Laxus?" He sighed, knowing that it was probably better that he didn't know. "Never mind. I'm glad to see you're back home." He beamed his classic smile and started to go back into the guild hall, "We need to talk about the Grand Magic Games. I'd like for you to be in the team."

He wants me to be in the... team. Grand Magic Games. Grand Magic Games. Grand Magic Games. Something about grand and games doesn't seem to go well together. Well, with me at least. "I don't think..."

"Nonsense. You're one of our S-class mages. It would be wrong if you weren't in them." He was smiling again. He knew he'd win this one. "I'm sure you'll do fine. We leave in three days."

Three days. Three days to prepare for a trip to the capitol. And three days to prepare for a trip. "Right." I walked to the bar to get a drink. I needed it.

"Oh! Welcome Back Cora!" Gramps cheered as he went to talk to Laxus. I wondered what that was about.

I smiled as I took a drink. I was going to be staying here for the three days. In town. With the guild. Doing Marieas knows what. Probably fighting the whole time. Destroying the guild. The usual.

* * *

I returned to the guild hall the next day. Everything was silent. Everything was calm. It was like an entirely different atmosphere had taken over the guild.

It was all in preparation for the games. Relaxing for what would definitely be something to remember. Even with Gildarts gone on his own adventures. Wishing for us to win the games, and then he would be back to congratulate us later on.

We would win. We'd win it for everyone we'd left behind. For our nakama. But most importantly. We'd win it for the guild. Take our place back at the top of the leader-board. We'd knock Sabertooth right off the top.

I wondered who I'd be in a team with. I knew gramps wanted me to join the team. A team. He may send Natsus team in entirely. Then another, just in case. It would be interesting to see what he would do.

And then there was the Fairy Tactician watching over the guild. I'd seen her once wandering about.

This was all just making me nervous. And since yesterday, everyone had kinda steered clear of me. It was odd. to have just been left alone. Especially since the other slayers knew what happened now. Well, not the entire truth. But they still knew.

I was sitting at a table, just watching the guild enjoy themselves. I was also reading the newest addition of sorcerers weekly. It had an article about the upcoming GMG (Grand Magic Games), and about their excitement to see if Fairy Tail would climb its way back to the top. Given our members return, we will.

But some of the members didn't think so. All because of the seven year gap. Thinking it was too big of a disadvantage for our members. It wasn't. If anything, while I was training on missions, they would have been training in their own ways.

I let out a sigh, and put the magazine down. I was too caught up in thought to notice someone beside me before now.

Someone with green hair, a sword and a red coat. It was Freed. "Freed. What are you doing here?"

He took a sip of his drink before speaking. "Laxus is missing."

"Laxus is missing?" I repeated. Thinking I misheard.

"Yes. Do you know where he is?" He looked me in the eye. Why would he assume I knew where he was. It should be clear that I didn't. Especially after I...

I kicked him out of my place. _After_ he told me he had no place to go to. I sighed. "I have no idea where he could be. You're his friend shouldn't you know. Or have an idea?"

"I was hoping you would know. He was at your home when you returned." He spoke as if it were a regular occurrence. "If it were any other time I wouldn't be worried. The games are only a few days away now."

I let my face fall onto the table with a bang. "That doesn't mean anything. He's a big boy, he'll be fine." I said into the wood. Not wanting to look at him, or anyone else at the moment.

"Very well. I believe you." Freed said, I heard his steps as he left.

Only to have a softer pair of feet walk this way and take the seat he once had. "Hey, what did he want?" It was Cana.

"Something about Laxus missing." I lifted my head to look at her. She had a barrel with her. Drunk and it was only midday. Cana in a nutshell.

"Huh? He's still missing." She said softly. I nodded. "Nobody's seen him since yesterday when he walked off. After your fight."

"Way to make me feel better..." I mumbled. "He'll be fine." I reassured her. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Whatever you say Cora... hic!" She was plastered. I don't think i'd seen her this bad in a while. She placed a hand over her mouth, as if she were to whisper. "Don't think we don't know about you two!" She half shouted.

It caused the guild to look at us. "Thanks Cana!" I spat out. Causing the guild to laugh. Good to know they laugh everything off.

"You're welcome. Now go find 'im!" She slapped my back as she stumbled her way back to where she was.

She was always the blunt one. Honestly blunt but loud. Who knew she was Gildarts kid. They were so different but similar.

"You like him!" Bixlows dolls cheered, spinning round my head. Rolling the 'l'. Then they started bobbing round and round my head. I smashed one, but then the soul possessed something else and rejoined its companions.

Why was I the one who had to find him. He had friends, a whole tribe of 'em in fact. I drew out a sigh. The chatter of the guild was consisting of Laxus and I supposed relations. Nothing had ever happened.

But once they start they wont stop. And its not like there would ever be anything there.

I bounded out of my seat and stalked out of the guild in search of my rival. If he started whatever rumours they fed off. Well, that fight we had yesterday would seem like childs play.

"Soul scene."


	10. Chapter 10

A vision filled my mind, I thought of Laxus and where he could be. The words I had spoken, 'Soul Scene', would lead me to him. The vision shot forward from my location. Turning left, and rushing through the forest.

It kept going and going, further and further into the deepest parts of the forest. Into Vulcan territory. But it was well known as that, and a simple vulcan wouldn't have gotten the upper hand with him.

The vision slowed, coming across a hole in the ground. A hole which the vision went down, and there at the bottom of it, only a few meters down, was Laxus. Tied up and looking unconscious. Though I couldn't tell what state he was in, the vision ended as soon as it started.

The only thing I knew for sure was he was in trouble of some kind, and where he was. All that was left was to find him.

I took off running towards where he was. Whatever had him could move him. That's if something had him, he may have gotten tangled on the way down. I just hoped it was nothing serious. Nothing to be worried about.

But I was worried. Worried that he'd gone and done something stupid again. Laxus will be Laxus.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the hole. I nearly fell in it myself, but this was looking to be the only way in for some way. I didn't have time to look for another entrance into the cavern, so I was gonna have to jump down.

I poked my head through the hole, looking in to see if anything was in there, in the way of where I'd land. But there wasn't. Just an entangled Laxus to the side.

I lowered my legs in first before jumping down, landing softly. I took a quick look around and couldn't find anything, nor could I see anything that would suggest anything lived here.

Moving over to Laxus, I just noticed he was hanging upside down. "Laxus." I hissed, pushing his shoulders in an attempt to wake him. It didn't work. "Laxus!" I said a little louder. Poking him a few times, having the same result.

He was out to it, only one option. Untangling him and watching him drop. I'd get a few laughs out of it. He'd get a sore shoulder for a few days if he were lucky.

I tugged at the vines, using my magic to help cut through them. It was at times like these that I wish I'd learnt some re-quip magic. This would have gone a lot quicker if I had a knife or something.

But I didn't, and my magic was half way done. The other vines were starting to give way, groaning under the mans weight. That's when I both smelt something else, and felt something breathing down the back of my neck. It was rotten, causing me to almost gag. I turned swiftly to see gleaming red eyes now over a foot above me. A wicked smile showed of a set of razor sharp fangs, and then it laughed. Sending chills down my spine.

I smiled weakly, the thing was humanoid. But it wasn't a Vulcan. Not like any I had seen before. It looked to be a hy-bred of sorts. Like a panther Vulcan.

It was terrifying.

It lunged, giving me barely enough time to dodge. Then it swung again, I jumped out of the way only to be hit in the stomach and be sent flying.

I hit the wall and gagged. "My man." It seethed. "No take."

Laughing at the thought that this thing had the opposite problem normal Vulcans do. Man issues instead of women ones. "He ain't anybody's." I replied, taking a deep breath.

"Go!" It commanded, pointing to a tunnel. One that must be the exit. "Mine now."

I shook my head, "Man belongs to no one ever." I replied.

"Mine!" It growled.

"Nope!" I deadpanned. No way was Laxus its.

It's eyes narrowed, crouching, ready to pounce. I didn't know why it was so defensive of him, it just met him. "Leave." It said in a voice so low I could barely hear it. But the warning was clear.

To bad I was stubborn, was a Fairy Tail mage, and an S-class at that. "How about I fight you for him." I lunged before it had time to react. "Seeker." I spoke, sending a few of the missiles at the beast. It dodged easily. The projectiles whirling around, catching it off-guard.

But it just enraged it. The creature lunged, faster than a lot of things I'd faced. But not as fast as Laxus.

"Soul Seethe!" I yelled, placing my palm to the ground. The magic pierced the earth randomly. Causing the thing to dodge erratically, paying little attention to me now.

I took the chance to charge it, "Spirit Dragons: Claw! Talon! Fist!" I repeated the techniques over and over. Hitting time after time. Whatever this thing was, it was tough. And it even managed to block some and get a hit or two in.

I was blown backwards as it landed a blow to my abdomen. We were staring each other down, I was worn out, breathing heavily. I wiped some moisture away, finding it to be some blood. I'd had worse.

It roared and charged, I followed suit. Only with a more forceful approach in mind this time. "Spirit Slayers Secret Art: Serpents Light!" I started glowing, then at only a few paces away. I jumped, the beast cowering at the light. I brought m hands together, the spiral of silver and white gathering. And then I brought my hands down, "Judgement!" I roared, the magic energies rocketing to the beast. Hitting its mark and blowing it back.

Only the cavern shook from the blast. Yes, the creature was gone. But so was the roof, it had been blown out.

"C-Cora?" I heard Laxus groan. I looked over to see him slumped on the floor.

"Laxus! You're awake!" I cheered, rushing over. He seemed to be fine apart from the mild concussion and the slightly torn shirt. I was trying to catch my breath from the fight.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" He wondered, trying to push himself up from the ground. Only to fall back down again.

I offered him a hand, which he took. "Saving your ass of course." I mocked.

He rolled his eyes, trying to stand on his own but failing. "Got me by surprise is all." He placed an arm around my shoulders to support himself.

What remained of the roof was starting to fall, I started leading the way out. Helping the man walk, even if he was slouched a bit. "It was tough I give you that."

He just grunted in response as we made our way out of the tunnel. The sun was starting to drift below the horizon by the time we were out. Making me wish I'd brought more than the clothes on my back. It would be to dangerous to travel at night in our condition. Well, Laxus' condition at least. We'd be easy targets.

"We should find a place to camp. We won't make it back with you like that." I looked around as we walked, it had taken me an hour or two to find the hole. I was running then, but now... Walking with him on my shoulder was tiring.

He groaned, weather at the thought or pain was beyond me. "Can't we just walk back tonight?"

"I am tired. I'm barely holding us both up as is. And I'm hoping you'll be able to walk in the morning." I altered our direction, finding a grove that would be good.

He sighed, "I can walk on my own." He protested, we both knew he couldn't.

"Can you?" I moved away from him, watching as he tried to walk a few steps. He fell on the third, giving me a foul look. I smirked, having called the bluff. "I shall get some fire wood."

"What if there are more of them?" Laxus pointed out. I stopped in my tracks, he was right. But then again, wouldn't they see us anyway? He scratched his head, wincing at the movement.

I moved towards him, taking a seat at tree that was not far away. "No fire then."

Laxus crawled his way to sit by me, draping an arm over my shoulder. "This is just like old times."

"Minus the fire and marshmallows." I replied, stifling a yawn. I must have used more energy than I thought.

"I've never seen that move before." He stated, looking down at me.

I nodded, no one had seen many of my spells before. Just the non-slayer ones. "One of my strongest." I replied drowsily.

He chuckled, "just like old times." He mumbled, shifting slightly. "Sleep, we both need it."

I looked at him, wondering if he was up to anything. But there wasn't anything he could be up to. Not that I could think of at the moment anyway. "Night, Laxy." I leant my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. Falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Raijinshu had rushed towards where they sensed a large amount of Cora's energy to be used. Only to find a cavern that had been opened up.

A cavern that had a tunnel in it. And seeing as though it would be highly improbable that anyone would climb the sides, as they were crumbling away as they stood near the edge, the trio took the next best route. They followed the tunnel from above. As best they could anyway.

They were on this path for just over an hour when they finally found who they were looking for. Laxus and Cora.

Cora was fast asleep, leaning against the larger male. And Laxus was wide awake, watching the forest for anything that may appear. But they could tell that he was battling with the urge to sleep himself.

Freed was the first to show himself, then followed Evergreen and Bixlow with his dolls. It took a moment or two before Laxus spotted them, at first he thought they were hallucinations. That was before he realised they were staring, then his cheeks went crimson.

Whatever words they spoke were lost in the wind to Cora, whose mind was lost in the labyrinth of sleep. She didn't wake when Bixlow hauled her over his shoulder. Freed, on the other hand, helped Laxus walk back to the guild where the two were placed in the infirmary.

* * *

_I woke up, my head pounding. Where was I? What happened? There was roaring and... I was scared. Then I ran and ran. Until I couldn't run anymore._

_And now... Now I'm in this room. I'm fine. How am I fine? I was hurt real bad, now I'm not..._

_There's a man looking at me. He isn't as tall as me, but he looks friendly. Is he the one that saved me?_

_"Hello young lady. How are you feeling?" His grin was big, and his hands are behind his back._

_"W-Well thank you. Are you the one who found me?"_

_"No. That was Gildarts, but he has already left on another job." He replied, watching me. "I am Makarov, The Master of Fairy Tail. Who are you?"_

_I had heard of the guild before, tales only. They were strong, "I am Cora Singer." But I'm not strong, all I could do is run away when that thing attacked us. I felt a tear drop. Strong people don't cry. I sniffled. Stop it! I told myself._

_"Cora," He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do you have anywhere to go? Any relatives or friends?" I shook my head 'no'. "Then how would you like to join Fairy Tail. You can stay here until you find a place of your own. We have many young mages, and if you don't have any magic you can work in the guild?" His smile grew, if it were possible. "What do you say?"_

_Water was in my eyes still, why would he offer a stranger to stay and work here? I continued to look at him. My only family was gone, Marieas was... If I didn't accept, I'd be on the streets. But could I accept when I don't know anything about them? "I- I don't know if I can." I played with the hem of my shirt, trying not to seem nervous._

_"Nonsense. Of course you can. Anyone is welcome here."_

_Anyone? Even the daughter of a dragon? I wanted to say something, anything. But I couldn't. The only thing I knew, was that I was saved by one of their members. And I needed to thank them._

_So until then, I guess I could stay. Then I can go, get stronger, then I can defeat that dragon that killed Marieas. "Okay."_

_He extended his hand, "Time to meet everyone."_

_I took his hand, he guided me through the guild to the hall. It was bigger than any building I had seen before. And this was only the meeting place for the members. There was a bar, and loads of tables. There were even a heap of kids, all talking. And all probably mages._

_Makarov cleared his throat. "All-right! I'd like you all to meet Cora, the one Gildarts saved. She's feeling much better now, and she's joining the guild! Be nice."_

_After that, he left me there. The whole guild was staring at me. No one making a move. That was until a much younger Laxus came up to me, scratching his head. He extended his hand, "I'm Laxus Dreyar, and the master is my Gramps. It's nice to meet you." The younger Laxus beamed a smile, a smile that was only present before his dads excommunication from the guild._

_I looked at him for a moment, shocked that out of everyone, he had spoken first. He had a scar across his eye. Like a lightening. For the first time since stepping-foot into the hall, I didn't feel like I was being judged. But like I was being welcomed._

_I took his hand, returning the smile. "I'm Cora, it is nice to meet you Laxus."_


End file.
